the Christmas Special
by leolover123
Summary: what happens when from one night they stay up to late witch makes them make mistakes to start revling there identitys.
1. Staying up late

**a/n ok so I know I haven't done a lot and I promis I will contine the storys but for now here is a new one it's just a daily one till Christmas see you at the end.**

 **Mari's pov**

"Tikki! where is my sketch pad! Alya needs me to sketch something and I always use it." I said tearing my room apart to find it. "Marinett, it's right here on your desk." Tiki replied pointing to the opened sketch pad, sitting on her desk next to her computer- which was off. "Oh ya, whoops. I forgot I put it there last night before I went on the patrol with Chat noir." I said embarrassed, rubbing the back of her neck. "well you better hurry she is meeting you in 20 minutes." Tikki said hoping into her purse as she ran out of the door to meet Alya at the park

"Adrien I can't wait for you to see her sketch book it's great even if there are pages see wont let me see." Alia told Adrien as he sat on the fountain watching the kid on the merry-go-round with their parents behing them or some off just watching them as they pass rembering his mom. "I'm here Alya what do you want?" She breathed out exhausted from the run. "oh I wanted you to sketch the merry-go-round and show Adrian how amazing of an artist you are!" Alya replied pushing her surprised body to a nice view of the merry-go-round. "fine but I need silence to work so don't bug me."she replied not waiting for an answer before she started working.

"wow she's good!" Adrian excitedly watched Merinett work. "Done!" she happily told the two of them proud of her work. "This is great!" Adrian replied. "oh...um.. A..Adrien."she said stumbling over her words. "well I got to go" Adrian told them then Marinett said "ya me to" as Alya was questioning where they needed to go ever so quickly. "hold up where are you guys going?" "I told my parents I would be back by sundown." Meri replied continuing to walk to her hous. "then is you excuse of needed to go off so quickly I almost wasent able to get here I have a sequel rember." Adrian replied witch wasn't a complete lie like Merinett's going out for patrol is in his sequel. "fine." she said in a Disiponted voice that they are doing anything she can join sence every one but her boring ant is home. "well bye you two!" she yelled as they left.

 **Adrain's pov**

"wow Plagg did you see her draw!" I whispered to Plagg as I walked home sence by the time I get there it will be in just enof time to transform and get to the melting spot to potrol with Ladybug.

"where where you my lady?" I said with my usual grin. "no no kitty that would be reviling my self now wouldn't it." she replied to my filtering as always.

"well no vilions but," he said but the beep from his miraclous saying that he has 4 minuets left befor he turns back from having a bus flip over and using his cataclysm to free everyone. "Well *yawn* I think we need to sleep I sence it's… 3:30am!" She yelled alarmed but it took me afew seconds till my mind pressed that witch then made him go to his house but half way thoue a long jump he detrasforemed and broke his ankle but just thinking he twisted it he keeper going to get to his bed befor anyone relized he is gone.

 **3rd person**

"You two are both late." the sub. teacher replied giving them both a pissed off look. "A FULL 2 HOURS LATE!" she replied to her first statement. "now sit and I was just telling the rest of the class there assigenment sence there allredy pared up you two will be paired up and if you need help ask someone else." she told them retrying to her work.

"hey how come your both late by 2 hours?" Niño, and Alya asked. "stayed up to 3:30." the two said to tryed to make an excuse. "3:30 but it's 10:30 you guys got 7 hours of sleep. "ya." Marinett said falling asleep. ring ring the bell rang making her wake up. "you two should work on the progect we started but..." Niño Got cp off by people screaming for help. "well see you I'll be right back" Adrain said making Marinett say "me to." they said as they bothran to the restroom and changed to there counterpart self both going out the door at the same time. "My lady what are you doing here?" Chat Noir asked surprised she is even here. "tell you *yawn* at a ladder time." she said saying ladder instead of later. "ok... let's go they" Chat said leaving with his lady to defeat the akumatized villain.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **A/U well where is the first chapter it will be daily all the way up to Christmas so until then here you go. :) peace out :P**


	2. the fight

**I told you I would do daly chapters so I will try my best and it might come out later at night but I will do my best with it.**

 **Mari's pov**

"Chat you take right and distract her!" I yelled waiting for a response but got none and just did as he was told probably was just to sleepy to reply. "You will not defeat me I am the Illusionest!"she said pointing her parasol that had many jems looking like a 8s at me making me see Chat get akumatized and if that wasn't bad enof his ring was what got akumatized

 **Chat's pov**

"what happed?"I asked worried after she shot her with a color beam. "she is seeing a bad never ending dream!" the Illusionest yelled. 'oh o oh no oh no RUN!' thought as I picked her up and ran for my mantion not thinking.

 **none**

"och my head." Ladybug said rubbing her hurting head realizing she is not at her house. "My lady.. Ladybug!" Adrain said all most reviling his identity. "where am I." she asked still not realizing she is at Adrian's house. "at my house." Adrian said still questioning what happed. "oh thanks but I got to go." she said running out his window but to her surprise it was very loose but there was nonthing out of the window and it's been colder outside. "well bye!" Ladybug said.

"Tikki, look 20 text left from Alya and 5 from Nino." Marnette said looking at her packed phone. "well they do care and you missed half of school." tikki said looking at her phone.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **A/U I know short but hey it getting late and I wanted to tell you I will add my OC The Illusionest I will put some of her likes and wh her nonakumatized person is but near the 10-12 chapter. well bye and I would love some help with newer chapters _see you tomorrow._**


	3. The festiable

**ok here is the 3 day I know sence last one was short this will be longer then normal. see you layer!**

 **Marinette's pov**

"good mornin Tikki what time is it?" I asked Tikki. "1 hour till school you went to sleep sooner then normal." Tikki replied getting up and going into her purse telling her, "night."

"you on time girl!" Alya told her happy that she is early for once. "ya ok."I said not paying to much attention to what she said. "what is on your mind girl? And donblighting e that I didn't do my homework most of the time you don't and you don't act like this girl." she said making Shure I didn't lie. "just hade a bad dream." I told her and it wasn't a lie last night I did have a bad dream. "oh well did you see my blog and how ladybug just froze?" she said trying to brightin up the room but it just got sadder but good thing it was time to go to class.

 **after**

"ok so me and Nino decided to go to the festival and you two are are coming even if I have to fight your dad." Alya said dragging me and Adrian along. "but I was going to help my parents tomorrow!" I yelled trying to exape her gripe. "no girl your not leaving that easily your going." she said making me remember going to meet chat tonight. "I have to leave at 9 I meeting someone. " "oh no girl your staying till midnight you too Adrien." Alya said pulling us helplessly along. "oh no I am leaving at 9." Adrian said reading my mind. "where do you need to go?" Nino said pushing Adrien. "when I asked you, you said your free for the hole week." he continued walking up to the prize games. "I hade to go or… my father will kill me." we all could tell he has lieing by the brake. "ok i want the real reason. Also I heard ladybug and chat noir are meeting here!" she shouted with joy. "they where." I whispered hoping Alya wouldnt hear me she didn't but Adrien did.

 **on the ferris weel (Adrien sat with marentt) no pov**

"so why don't you think Ladybug and Chat Noir are going to meet?" Adrien questioned "I don't." she replied and saw her besty and Nino finding where to go next. "you don't tink they will meet or you don't think they wouldnt meet?" he questioned. "both and none." she said and gave me a look like 'what do you think?'. "well I think they will be her on the purrfect time." he said giving her his Chat smile and a cat joke. "did you just try to make a chat pun?" she said not trying not to make a pun but to him she failed and mad a good one making him laugh. "chat cat good job!" he said biting back his laugh. "no I meant chat like how chat makes all those puns." Marrinette said. "starting to realize how simular chat and Adrian are. "you couldn't of just let me laugh?" he asked upset that the joke that he thought was funny wasn't. "but if you think about it was funny." she said making him a little less upset. "ya I thought it was you jut kitten around." he said making a catlike grin. "how do you do that grin? Also in my opion 2 in a row is just gets old." she said giving him some advice. "wow I never thought you knew that much about jokes!" Adrien said excited what else she would tell her

 **10 till 9**

"I got to go to the bathroom!" Adrien and Marrinette said going behind a tree and transforming.

"hi Chaton." Ladybug said with a grin. "your early my lady." Chat told her "so are you, your point is?" she asked looking around hoping Alya left. "LADYBUG!" Alya said giving her hopes up that she left and so she didn't have to answer anything. "ok I have some questions for you. first do you haves crush on anyone? second how old are you? third Who is Chat to you?" she asked and the last one made chat stop. "ok first ya most do, second I am never telling, third well… chat is a fun guy who is a great partner fun, loving, and understanding kitty." She said making chat a little sad but happy whenshe said one of his faverite nickname. "You have it from ladybug herself from the ladyblog bye!" Alya said waving bye to her fans. "wait I have a question for you who is you favert between me and my lady?" he asked hoping for a real answer. "umm none." she said truly.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.**

 **A/U well I know I said it would be longer but here I hope you like.**


	4. The fans

**I found 2-3 bada readers**

 **none**

"Look! I found Chat Noir! Fan girls, attack!" A fangirl yelled, bringing 14 more fangirls to mob Chat.

"HELP ME MY LADY!" Chat yelled, getting pulled to the picture booth. "HELP! SAVE ME PLEASE! LADYBUG!" he continued trying to escape the 15 fan girls.

"SORRY! NOTHING I CAN DO KITTY!" She yelled, giggling at him being dragged into the picture booth.

"Thanks a lot, My Lady for letting those girls drag me into the picture booth and doing absolutely nothing." Chat said in a sarcastic voice. "Oh! Look! LADYBUG IS OVER THERE!" he screamed, calling the fanboys to her immediate area.

"Bye! See you later boys!" She yelled going to grab her yo-yo not realizing that it was taken by one of the athletes. "Where is it?" She said turning around realizing that one of the athletes took it.

"Your following us Ladybug." He said grabbing her and pulling her to the picture booth.

"You hade to do that didn't you Chat?" She asked, getting a nod from Chat and he hade catlike grin.

"That was payback for not helping me out when I needed help." he said leaving to look at his phone that dropped.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **A/U I know grammar grammar grammar. i needed it short so my bata reader can read it so here it should be good or that was a wast of $5.**


	5. MUST READ

**Thank you who are reading I am sick so here but it hurts my head and my eye when I type so here. :/**


	6. HERE

_**FUCK THIS I AM OUT BYE I AM NEVER POSTING AGAIN!**_


End file.
